


Warrior, Demigoddess… Matchmaker?

by cattyk8



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Diana (Wonder Woman) Needs a Hug, Diana is so done, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Bruce Wayne, oblivious Clark Kent, the world of men is full of fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8
Summary: In which Wonder Woman must find a way to help two idiots in love get together.





	Warrior, Demigoddess… Matchmaker?

Wonder Woman was a hero who fought for truth and love and justice. But really, truth was the main thing, and the love and justice often came as inevitabilities when one of your super powers was seeing to the heart of a matter, and seeing it clearly.

So she entered her relationship with Superman with her eyes wide open and fully accepting of the fact that this was only a momentary dalliance for the both of them. She enjoyed her time with him, but she didn’t need her lasso to know that they weren’t meant to be.

Eventually, she told him, “Kal-El, I have treasured our time together. But I think we both know that there is another who fits your heart and soul perfectly.”

They had one of those rare amicable breakups, and rather than driving them apart, their brief period as more than friends only served to solidify their bond as comrades. Diana had only respect for Kal’s bravery, his intelligence, and his caring heart.

Which was why it baffled her when he began pursuing Lois Lane, of all people. And when he proposed, Diana was forced to contemplate the follies of men.

 

* * *

 

Then she cast her own disbelief aside and sought to comfort the person she had expected Clark to go to.

As with Superman, she entered this relationship with open eyes and a heart seeking only to heal the other’s. This was love, but one that spoke of deep and abiding friendship. And if she benefited from her partner’s prowess in the bedroom (and in the shower, and on a rooftop, and in his workspace, which left the imprint of his keyboard on her derriere), that did not take away from the fact that she was well aware of the temporary nature of the whole affair.

Eventually, she learned that Superman’s marriage had ended, and all that was left before Clark was once again free were legalities.

She went to her lover and she told him, “I have treasured our time together. But I think we both know that there is another who fits your heart and soul perfectly.”

As with Kal-El, their breakup was amicable, and their friendship came to be stronger than it had been before they had sought comfort in each other’s arms. Diana had only respect for her now ex-lover’s bravery, his intelligence, and his caring heart.

Which was why she was appalled when Bruce promptly took up with Selina Kyle, of all people. Once again, Diana was forced to contemplate the follies of man.

 

* * *

 

This time her disbelief gave way to anger. She might be a warrior, but she was schooled in the ways of Aphrodite. She could see the two idiots were to halves of the same soul. That they were wholly incapable of seeing such a fundamental truth to their hearts, their lives, their very state of being, made her roll her eyes, sigh, and reminisce about the simplicity of life on the island back in the day.

It was time to take the gloves off. Extreme stupidity called for drastic action.

She picked the most drastic option available to her: she initiated a conference call between herself, Alfred Pennyworth, Martha Kent, assorted Robins, and, curiously enough, Lois Lane.

“We need to get these two idiots together, or we will be stuck watching them circle each other for all eternity. I have decided to undertake this task, if you will assist me.”

It was, of course, Alfred who spoke first. “What do you need, Miss Diana?”

And as she was appalled as she was with the two men she considered her best friends and the noblest warriors in the world, Diana had to smile. For here, finally, was a man who achieved more than folly when it came to matters of the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a warm-up to something else and was really just a series of snippets I did limbering up my writing brain and typing fingers. I would've dumped it in my fic graveyard folder, but have been challenged to do fewer burials this year. Many thanks to [bonehandledknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife) for encouraging me to post this.


End file.
